Nova
Nova & Dew Money Feud is an event in the McLand community that began on January 6th and is ongoing as of June 19th. The two main participants of this event are Suprnova and Dew. This situation is an example of a loan not being paid back, which is something that occurs frequently in the McLand community. The Loan On January 6th, a deal was made between Suprnova and Dew regarding one of Discoli's many money methods. In this scenario, Suprnova was unable to directly take part in Discoli's method for various reasons, so he instead asked Dew if he could use Dew as a middleman, where the money from Suprnova would be given to Dew, Dew would invest the money in addition to his own money, and then give Suprnova's cut back. Thus, on that day, the first transaction was made between the two users, evidenced by this screenshot from Suprnova's point of view. The Discovery On January 25th, after multiple requests from Suprnova about info about the money, Dew finally disclosed the amount that he was going to give him: $89. It was revealed that Dew never invested the money, nor received any payment back. It was also revealed that Dew had spent the missing money on food, specifically from McDonald's, which is ironic considering the name of the server. He claimed that the reason for this was that he had no food in the house, which is strange considering the fact that he has parents. Needless to say, Suprnova was somewhat angry at this situation, and said that Dew should make sure to give him the full amount. The discussion was then dropped before being brought up again 4 days later. At this time, it became apparent as to why Dew could not give Suprnova his money. Specifically, it was the fact that he was experiencing heavy snowfall that prevented him from traveling to the bank to send a cash order, since he could not use his PayPal or an eCheck. Again, Suprnova was angry at this outcome, but ended up dropping the matter for that day. However, as the days passed, Suprnova grew more and more impatient, and began to ask Dew for his money back, and each time Dew provided a reason as to why he could not give back the money, no matter how mundane it truly was. During this time, Dew had managed to spend even more money on food, which was brought up in the McLand Discord. This resulted in Suprnova calling Dew "a fat bastard", and made him more angry about the situation. On that day, Suprnova took action by using his blog in the McLand Discord to keep track of the amount of days that have passed since Dew had taken his money. This was done by starting a day counter where Suprnova would post the days that have passed since January 6th, as well as a Spotify link to a song that he wanted to share with the other members, which is a tradition that has continued to this day. The Partial Payment On February 1st, Suprnova had made the discovery that Dew could pay him back by creating an invoice of the desired amount and then sending it to Dew to purchase with his card. With no way to decline, Dew accepted and said that he could pay Suprnova $82 at the current moment, and then "15 in a few days". Dew also mentioned that he gets charged a fee for sending money in this method, which lowered the invoice total to $80. Dew payed the invoice, and Suprnova received a grand total of $77.38, a whopping $17.62 less than the original amount. Reluctantly, Suprnova accepted the money, but had faith that Dew would pay back the remaining money in the coming days, as Dew promised. The Procrastination and The Lies Flash forward to the current day, June 2019 AD, where Dew has still not payed Suprnova back the full amount including interest, or even payed back the full amount in general. The most frequent excuse that Dew uses is that he doesn't have any money. This excuse, however, makes little to no sense as you analyze the details. For one thing, he has spent money on fast food multiple times since the partial payment, implying that he does in fact have money. Also, since he hasn't had fast food every single day, it means that he also has food at home to eat, which doesn't compliment that excuse that he "had nothing to eat". Secondly, it is apparent that Dew does in fact have money to spend on items that are not essential. He has been seen purchasing games on Steam, a gaming platform, on several occasions. He has also been the subject of giveaways in some instances, especially in the card drops that Discoli occasionally help, where he has snagged several. Therefore, it's almost certain that Dew has lied or is lying throughout this event. Trivia * On January 25th, Dew had claimed that Suprnova had paid interest to him as compensation for Dew investing the money for him. Not only does this not make sense in a financial environment, since the loaner does not pay interest from giving out loans, but Dew also had never invested the money, so it doesn't make sense to then charge a fee on top of that.